


Stress Meltdown

by fandoms_overload



Series: One Direction One Shots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Smoking, M/M, Screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_overload/pseuds/fandoms_overload
Summary: Stress gets to the boys while working on album four and tempers boil over





	Stress Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> originally published May 22, 2014 on Wattpad

Sierra POV

It was barely eight in the morning when the screams and yells filled the house. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who was fighting. The stress of writing a fourth album, while touring, and having just announced yet ANOTHER tour next year, was staring to get to Zayn. He had started smoking even more, and it was upsetting Liam. I knew that Li wanted to talk to him about it, but I was hoping that conversation could happen without the yelling that I am currently hearing. With a slight groan, I forced myself to get up, and out of Li and I’s bed. There is no way any of the boys are still sleeping though this, and everyone is going to be crabby when they get up. Making my way to the kitchen, I found Niall, who was trying to tune out the shouts of two of his best friends. He always hated fighting, and it upsets me to see him like this. “Ni,” I state, just getting his attention, seeing as his back was to me. He turned around, gazing up at me with big, tear-filled blue eyes. I gave him a weak smile and just opened my arms up for him. Immediately, he buried his face in my neck and just let the tears fall. I really felt bad for him, he was definitely the most sensitive out of the boys, and any conflict at all really affects him. He starts to settle down, his heart wrenching sobs starting to settle into hiccups when we hear another, irritated shout echo down the stairs, followed by footsteps. An angry Louis enters the room with a scowl in our direction. He didn’t appear to be in the mood to talk about whatever he was in a mood about, so I just left him be for now. “Ni,” I whispered in his ear as he started to sob again, “Why don’t you go get dressed and go out with Amanda for the day? Take your mind off of things here for a bit,” I suggested. He brightened up at the sound of Amanda’s name. Nodding, he untangled himself from me, and headed back to his room to change. “Morning Lou,” I stated with a half-smile at the other blue-eyed boy. He shot me a glare and turned his attention back to the contents of the fridge. Liam and Zayn could still be heard fighting from where I assume is the back patio, and Louis started to grumble under his breath as their voices got louder, indicating that they were about to join us in the kitchen. “I’M JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU ZAYN! THAT’S WHY I’M BEING AN ASS ABOUT THIS! YOU’RE MY BEST FRIEND Z!” Liam’s voice boomed, echoing through the small kitchen as he followed an extremely pissed off Zayn in. Seconds later, another set of quiet footsteps were heard entering the now crowded kitchen. A very tired and mildly frightened looking Harry entered quietly, obviously feeling the tension in the air. “L-Louis, can we please talk for a minute?” he asked timidly, looking at Lou with hurt clearly written in his emerald orbs. “Jesus Harry, would you just let it go! I obviously don’t want to talk to you right now, nor do I want to see you! If I did I wouldn’t have come downstairs!” Louis furiously snapped at the younger boy. Harry didn’t even try to hide the tears streaming down his face as he turned and fled back upstairs. “That was completely uncalled for Lou,” I stated sternly, giving him my “mommy glare”. He just scoffed at me and went back to looking for whatever in the fridge. “What is your problem Louis? Are you seriously going to just let him cry his heart out upstairs alone when you know that you are the one that hurt him?” I replied in disgusted disbelief. “Oh leave him be, Sierra, if he doesn’t want to talk to Haz he doesn’t have to. Just leave it alone!” Liam suddenly snapped at me. I turned to him with hurt, wide eyes. “I’ll just go then. I’m obviously not appreciated here,” I replied softly, not making eye contact with my fiancé nor our friends as I headed back upstairs. Niall was just coming down the stairs, looking absolutely adorable, on his way to go see Amanda. I gave him a genuine smile and ruffled his fluffy blonde hair before shooing him off. He ran out the front door, keys in hand, not sparing a glance at the arguing trio in the kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight, I allowed the tears to fall. Liam and I rarely fought, and he never raised his voice at me before. As I stepped into the hall, I could hear the barely muffled, heartbreaking, agonizing sobs and cries coming from Harry’s room. There was no hesitation as I opened the door and immediately wrapped my arms around the broken boy. He let out an even more heart wrenching sob and continued to let the tears soak my shirt. “Haz, do you wanna come to my room for awhile and watch a movie?” I asked him while gently ran my hand soothingly through his tangled mass of curls. He nodded into my shoulder, then pulled away to stand up and tried to wipe away the tears. My own tears were still slipping down my cheeks. We gathered up the blankets off his and Lou’s bed and ran across the hall to Liam and I’s room. While Harry curled up in my king size bed, making a nest out of his half of the blankets. As soon as I had “Love Actually” in the blueray player, I made my own nest of sorts out of Liam and I’s blankets and pulled Harry over to me. Even though I’m a foot shorter, Harry tucked himself into my side, and wrapped his arms around my waist, like I usually do to Liam, and how I know he does to Lou. I’m not sure when we fell asleep, but somewhere between the sobs, tears, and end credits, I woke up to a face full of chocolate curls, and three very guilty looking boys standing in the doorway. Louis was the first to approach us, gently pushing the curls out of Harry’s tear-stained, and sleeping face. The contact caused him to stir. When green met blue, both of the boys eyes filled with tears. “Let’s go back to our room, sweetheart, I think we need to talk, right?” Lou whispered to the barely conscious boy on my chest. Harry nodded and allowed Louis to lift him, blankets and all, bridal style and exit the room. Zayn looked up at me with sad, guilty eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble for everyone,” he added, unshed tears gathering in his honey eyes. “It’s okay, Zee, I understand,” I told him. He simply nodded at me, then turned and headed back out of the room, and downstairs by the sound of his footsteps. Liam then met my gaze. Everything about him screamed guilt and regret. His broad shoulders were slouched in defeat, his chocolate eyes glistened with tears that were slowly falling down his perfect cheeks. Silently, he crawled into my nest in the middle of our bed. With a deep sigh, he laid his head on my chest and let out a shaky breath that sounded suspiciously like a sob. “I’m so sorry, babe,” he finally breathed out, followed by more tears, “I didn’t mean to snap at you, but it was all too much for me that early,” he added with another poorly covered sob. I ran my fingers though what little hair he had with a smile, “It’s okay, Li. We’re all stressed, I get it. Everyone has been on edge. I’m not mad at you. I was hurt that you had snapped at me like that, as Haz was with Lou, but we’re okay.” I soothed him. Eventually, he turned his face up to mine, giving me a watery smile as the tears continued to fall, but his entire body un-tensed in relief. Down stairs, the front door slammed shut and giggles could be heard coming up the stairs. “Y’ALL BETTER BE GETTING ALONG AGAIN OR I’LL GET YOU FOR UPSETTING MY NIALLER!!!” Amanda yelled with a giggle, as she and Niall stumbled into his room in a fit of laughter. “WE’RE GOOD, YOU TWO BETTER NOT KEEP US UP ALL NIGHT AGAIN!” Zayn yelled from the kitchen with a low chuckle. Good to know everything is back to normal in this crazy household.


End file.
